Milano
The Milano is a spaceship used by the Guardians of the Galaxy as their main form of transportation, and is piloted mainly by Star-Lord. History ''Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill flew the ''Milano to Morag to retrieve The Orb situated there. He later returned to his ship after being chased by Korath. While making his escape, the Milano was hit by a random geyser, causing the engines to be cut. Quill narrowly reactivated the engines before he hit the ground. He then discovered that his current flame, Bereet was still aboard. The Milano then traveled to Xandar to exchange the Orb to an intermediary known as the Broker. However, the ship is impounded by the Nova Corps after Quill caused a bit of mayhem with Gamora, Rocket and Groot, and sent to the Kyln. Quill managed to form an alliance with these other misfits, including Drax the Destroyer, to escape the Kyln, retaking the Milano in the process. They then traveled to Knowhere to sell the Orb to The Collector. But when Quill and Gamora are captured by the Ravagers, Rocket, Groot and Drax take the Milano to attack Yondu's carrier, threatening to blow the ship up if they didn't hand over their friends. Thankfully, that became unnecessary, as they were able to convince the Ravagers to assist them against Ronan the Accuser. The Milano later flew in formation with the Ravagers over Xandar against Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, and the only ship to penetrate the mothership. It is subsequently destroyed when the Dark Aster crashed into the capitol city, though the Nova Corps later rebuilt it out of gratitude for saving Xandar. The newly named Guardians of the galaxy then depart Xandar in the Milano for their next adventure. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 The ''Milano departed Sovereign after the Guardians complete a job with Nebula in tow to collect a bounty on her on Xandar who was given to them by the Sovereign. Moments after leaving the planet, a Sovereign fleet came up to the rear as Rocket stole some of the batteries they were hired to protect. The ship was heavily damaged in the ensuing chase through a quantum asteroid field as Rocket and Quill fought over the controls of the ship. The ship was saved by Ego who destroyed the remaining sovereign craft and the ship crash landed on Berhert. As Gamora, Drax and Quill went with Ego to his planet, Rocket, Groot and Gamora stayed behind to repair the ship. Sometime later, Yondu and his Ravagers arrived at the crash site (Yondu had installed a tracer on the ship during the war over Xandar to make it easier to track Quill and Guardians) to capture the team but were ambushed by Rocket but Rocket and Groot were eventually captured by the Ravagers with the help of Nebula who convinced Groot to release her. The fate of the Milano is unknown. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Behind the scenes *It is described as a "muscle car" of a spaceship. Trivia *It was named after Who's The Boss star Alyssa Milano. *It is described by Gamora as being filthy, to which Quill responds to Rocket that if they had a black light it "would look like a Jackson Pollock painting in here." Meaning that inside of it most likely covered with various bodily fluids from Quill's many one night stands. Gallery The Milano.jpg Milano flying.jpg Milano_Spaceship.jpeg|Concept art. Milano Gotg Concept Art.jpg Repaired Milano Concept Art.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Guardians of the Galaxy culture